Oil Tail
"Dumb clan cats! Did you enjoy the surprises we left you?" —Oil Tail to Iceslide and Sunripple in "Beyond the River", chapter 24 Oil Tail is a Siamese tom with blue eyes. Kills A list of cats that Oil Tail has directly or indirectly killed. * Shorestep Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Oil Tail is listed under Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as one of the rogues in Bone Shred's Gang. - Chapter 15 Iceslide returns at night with prey he caught for Bone Shred's cats. After refusing to give it to a dying elder, Bone Shred gives the squirrel to Oil Tail and Glass Face to share, and they begin eating. - Chapter 16 When they reach the clearing, Oil Tail addresses Iceslide and pads up to him, eyes gleaming. He tells him that they don't know much about hunting here and asks if he can show them techniques, how to tackle hunting among trees. Iceslide says he'd be happy to, though his paws itch to get back to camp. Bone Shred says it's a good idea and that Poisoned Sap and Shredded Ivy can join them. After Shredded Ivy and Iceslide become acquainted, Oil Tail says "Right" and twitches his tail before adding "Let's go". They go further into the woods, and Iceslide tells them that there will be much more prey in new-leaf, but there's bound to be a squirrel or a mouse around here. Oil Tail agrees and studies their surroundings. He suddenly races forward, and Iceslide watches as he catches a mouse and returns with it. Iceslide praises the catch with a purr and says they'll get on here fine. Iceslide goes on showing them how to hunt squirrels and mice, and keep downwind of prey. He notes that it took them a while to understand that when stalking, they needed to watch out for leaves and twigs that might alert their prey, as in twolegplace, this wasn't an issue. But eventually they seem to understand, and Iceslide notes that they did very well for their first hunting session in the forest. They return with three mice, a bird, and squirrel. - Chapter 21 When Iceslide goes to Bone Shred's camp, he realizes that a lot of cats are watching his meeting with Bone Shred. Poisoned Sap is studying him from beyond the log, her eyes gleaming. Shredded Ivy and Oil Tail are near her, watching expressionless. Iceslide's pelt prickles with unease as he's aware of the others watching him. He tries to calm himself, noting that he hasn't visited in a while, and they're just curious. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reaches the RiverClan camp, he finds it under attack by the rogues. Dipfoot is guarding the nursery where Shallowpool and their kits are, hissing at Oil Tail and Glass Face to stay back, his fur fluffed up so that he looks twice his size. The two rogues face him, hissing and snarling. Shorestep leaps to his side and bares her teeth, spitting that she can take them and telling Dipfoot to get Shallowpool and the kits somewhere safe. He starts to point out that there are two of them. Shorestep cuts him off and shoots him an angry glare, accusing him of thinking she's too weak. She repeats herself for him to get Shallowpool and his kits out of here, calling him a mouse brain. Dipfoot stares at her for a moment, then turns and runs into the nursery. Oil Tail starts after him, but Shorestep canons into him, knocking him aside and slashing her claws across his shoulder. Glass Face lunges at her and sinks his teeth into her shoulder, and she yowls in pain as the two rogues overpower her. Beyond them, Dipfoot leads his family out of the camp. Iceslide forces his shocked body to race into battle. He leaps at Glass Face and knocks him away from Shorestep, telling him to get out of their camp. Iceslide hears a cry nearby and turns, gasping. Oil Tail raises his head from Shorestep, his chin dripping with her blood. She lays dead with a wound in her neck, her eyes wide and glazed. Iceslide starts toward Oil Tail when Whitedapple's wail of agony catches his attention. - Chapter 24 As Iceslide and Sunripple enter the rogues camp, Iceslide scans the clearing, recognizing most of the cats, noting Oil Tail as one of them. He has to swallow back his anger, noting that these cats are heartless killers and liars. When they see the clan cats, many begin growling and snarling at them. Oil Tail's eyes gleam with menace as he calls them dumb clan cats and asks if they enjoyed the surprises they left them. - Chapter 26 Warmmoss picks up the scent of the rogues. But before she can warn everyone, Poisoned Sap shoots out of the bushes and kills Troutspots. Several more rogues leap out at them from behind her. Iceslide screeches "No!" and crouches to leap at her, but weight canons into his side and rolls him into the snow. Claws dig into his shoulders, and he looks up to see Oil Tail sneering down at him, his eyes gleaming as he raises a paw and slashes his face. Iceslide huffs and kicks Oil Tail in the stomach, sending him reeling backwards into the snow. - Chapter 27 As the battle begins, Iceslide gasps as he's knocked over and slashed in the shoulder, and finds himself grappling with Oil Tail. The rogue claws and snarls at him as he bites and claws at him with so much speed, Iceslide hardly has time to react. He lets out a yowl and clamps his teeth around Oil Tail's foreleg, and he screeches in pain as Iceslide tosses him away, hissing. Quotes "Hey, Iceslide? We don't know much about hunting here. Would you show us some techniques, teach us how to tackle hunting among trees?" -Oil Tail to Iceslide when they reach their new home in "Beyond the River", chapter 16 - "Dumb clan cats! Did you enjoy the surprises we left you?" -Oil Tail to Iceslide and Sunripple in "Beyond the River", chapter 24Category:Toms Category:Bone Shred's cats Category:Beyond the River characters Category:Characters